1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marine riser connections, and more particularly to a tool for preloading a marine riser connection. The invention has been found to be particularly useful in the connection of riser sections in a long string of low pressure service pipe between a floating vessel, such as, for example, a semisubmersible rig, and the ocean bottom, and hence, will be discussed with particular reference thereto. However, the invention is also applicable to other types of risers requiring sealing and high resistance to structural yield as the result of stress oscillation.
2. Decription of the Prior Art
For a description of the prior art, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,069, issued June 27, 1978 to Charles D. Morrill, the following portions of which are incorporated herein by reference: column 1, line 61 through column 5, line 2, under the heading "Description of the Prior Art."